


Date Night!

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Erik and Charles go on a double date with Emma and Constable Summers! Cute misunderstandings and shenanigans ensue!





	

Erik paced nervously outside the front door of their flat. He hated to ask anyone for help but Charles was worth it. He was inside now doing a quick last minute feeding with Angel and Kitty looking on. They had volunteered to watch the girls for the evening while the newlyweds stepped out for the evening.

They were meeting Emma and her beau at the local dance hall where a local band was performing. Charles had been eagerly anticipating tonight since Erik had suggested it the week prior. He had lovingly washed and pressed their best suits, the ones they were married in, and even gone to get his unruly hair trimmed in preparation.

It was getting late, nearing six, and Erik was eager to get the night started, knowing Charles could only comfortably be away from the girls for a few hours before his chest began to ache. He was considering knocking lightly on the door to see what was keeping them when the door swung open revealing his brightly smiling husband.

Erik felt his heart swell with affection as Charles nervously ran his fingers through his neatly styled hair. He suspected Kitty had a hand in that.

“You look amazing,” he said softly, taking Charles by the hand and leaning in to buss him lightly on the cheek.

He blushed and eyed Erik from beneath his long eyelashes, “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.”

“Alright you two have a good night,” Angel said with a bright smile, shooing them away playfully.

“Get some dirt on Emma and Constable Summers,” Kitty waggled her eyebrows playfully as she cradled a fussy Lorna in her arms.

“Let’s go, we only have a little while before the girls will miss us,” Erik said grimly. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kitty and Angel; he just wasn’t comfortable leaving the girls with anyone.

He’d flat out refused to accept the offer of only one person staying with them. What if there was a fire or other emergency and they could only carry two of the babies? He wasn’t risking it.

“Come on darling, I’ve never been to a dance hall,” Charles was practically bouncing in place in excitement.

“Come on then,” he tucked his hand into the crook of his arm and led him to their date.

~~

Charles couldn’t hide his pleasure at the night Erik had planned for them. He’d begun to worry that Erik only saw him as the mother of his children and not as they fun loving, adventurous young man he’d fallen for nearly a year ago.

“So, have you met Constable Summers?” Charles asked eagerly as they made their way down the busy street, lit with the glow of the setting sun.

“Of course, it’s a small community. I’ve lived here for years. It doesn’t take long to know everyone,” he said, enjoying having his husband’s full attention though the thought made him feel disloyal to the girls.

“I’ve seen him around but we’ve never met. He’s quite handsome isn’t he?” Charles chattered on excitedly leaning his head against Erik’s shoulder happily.

Erik frowned at that, Charles continued on unaware of his mood. “I think he and Emma may be the most beautiful couple I’ve ever seen. I really think she likes him more than she lets on,” he confided softly as they rounded the last corner approaching the dancehall.

“I don’t know about them being the most beautiful couple. I think we’d give them a pretty good run for their money,” Erik said dryly, heart racing when Charles blushed and giggled at his flirting. How had he gotten so lucky?

They heard music and laughter echoing from the brightly lit place and stepped into the short line for admittance. Erik stood just behind Charles and stepped in close to him, placing his hand on the small of his back possessively.

He hoped he wasn’t crowding him, but he wanted to hide Charles’ delectable ass from view. His suit coat was fashionably short, and his tight, perky rear seemed overly accentuated to Erik’s lust starved senses.

He knew Charles was self conscious about the changes to his body since the triplets arrived, but he was as slender as Erik remembered him being, in fact he’d been worried about the rate Charles had been losing weight, but Emma had assured him that it was normal while breastfeeding and as long as Charles ate regularly and drank plenty of clean water he’d be fine.

Erik wasn’t the type to be put off by a few stretch marks and a slightly soft belly, and he’d taken time to make sure Charles knew it.

He was rather hoping Emma had managed to come through with those contraceptive sleeves. The babies were 12 weeks old and Charles had been given the all clear for full intercourse the week before.

Erik rather suspected Emma had delayed her approval as long as possible in order to have more time to source the goods. He also suspected Charles had strong armed her into admitting that he was well enough for sex.

He hadn’t been present for the exam, leaving them to it while he went on a grocery run. But he could read between the lines of Charles’ smug, hot eyed grin and Emma’s pursed lips and clipped responses when he returned.

She’d given him a gimlet eyed glare on her way out and Charles had refused to divulge the details of their conversation except to tell him the good news and proceed to try and tempt him every chance he got.

Erik had never been more grateful to hear a crying baby than three nights prior when Charles had woken him by wrapped his long, slender legs around his waist and panting hotly in his  ear, “Come on, Erik. I know you miss it too…”

He really needed midwives to come through soon or he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions.

“Can you see Emma?” Charles asked, looking up at him with those bright eyes that had stolen his breath the moment they met.

Erik chuckled and pulled him in to press a kiss to his temple, “Let’s get inside first, darling, I’m sure we’ll see them soon enough.” He was happy to wait, enjoying the cool spring breeze with his husband in his arms.

~~

Charles was already enjoying their night out. He and Erik needed time to themselves to be able to make things work between them.

The other mothers in the neighborhood had been giving him advice on keeping Erik’s attention. He knew his heart couldn’t take it if Erik turned to another lover for physical release.

 _~It can be hard for them to see you the same after you become a mother~_ had been the sage, often sad advice he heard time and again from tired women and carriers with weary eyes.

Though no one said it, he knew they were all thinking of exactly how young, fit, and handsome his husband was and how easy it would be for him to find a lover. As much as Erik complimented his appearance and had even been concerned by his rapid weight loss, Charles couldn’t help but feel undesirable when he spent most of his time covered in baby bile while leaking milk.

It didn’t help that Erik came up with every conceivable reason not to have proper sex with him whenever he worked up the nerve to suggest it. If Charles had any say, they’d be having regular sex before his next birthday. So help him.

He shifted slightly in his polished dress shoes. He felt a bit daring, having taken in the seat of his trousers to cling to his backside in a way that his neighbor Mara had assured him was positively indecent. He could only hope that Erik would notice before the evening was over.

~~

They finally made their way inside and found Emma sitting at a small table on the edge of the dance floor, foot tapping to the rhythm and blues song the band was playing. She was brimming with a bright sort of excitement that lit her from within.

She didn’t see Charles and Erik making their way towards her and they caught sight of the unselfconscious grin that flashed over her face at the sight of Constable Summers making his way back to her though the crowd, a drink in each hand.

Erik squeezed Charles’ hand to catch his attention and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “good call, Blue Eyes.” Charles sent him a playful smirk over his shoulder and by the time they’d made it to the table, Emma was her usual elegant, distant self.

Charles wondered if Constable Summers, “Call me Scott,” had seen glimpse of her true feelings for him before since he seemed very taken with her in spite of her interpersonal reticence.

Erik and Scott had chatted about sports, weather, and local politics for a few minutes while Charles and Emma caught up on local gossip, their legal case, and the shenanigans of their motley group of friends.

“And then Janos says the father-in-law tried to grab is bum when they were having celebratory drinks about finally having a boy!” Emma confided, eyes wide and knowing.

Charles loved the drama and excitement the midwives lived every day. He didn’t know the nuns they worked with very well, but he was sure the older women must have hair raising stories from their decades serving the community.

“Shall we dance?” Scott cut in, extending a hand to Emma with a sweet smile; she blushed and nodded, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

“How about it?” Erik asked after watching the other couples sway together to a slow, jazzy tune. Charles turned to him with raised eyebrows. “Should we take a turn on the floor?” he stood an offered the smaller man a hand.

“I’d love to,” he admitted happily stepping into his husbands arms and losing himself in his warm embrace and music and laughter echoing all around them.

“Are you having a nice night?” Erik asked softly.

“I’m having one of the best nights of my life,” Charles assured him warmly.

“I’m glad. We’ll have to do this more often,” he murmured into his thick, dark hair. He promised to find other ways to let Charles feel young and carefree whenever he could.

Charles held his husband tight and wished the dance would never end.

~~

They left with Scott and Emma, but went separate ways soon after leaving the dancehall. Emma looked happier than Charles had ever seen her and he hoped that the young constable had made some headway with her. He’d have to ask if her handsome beau had stolen a kiss before their night was over.

The married couple made their way back home through the dark, narrow streets nodding to the few people they passed and laughing softly to themselves as they tried to remember the lyrics to a new song they’d heard that night.

“I hope they play it on the radio. It was catchy,” Charles laughed as Erik grumbled playfully about the silliness of writing a song about a ‘Rockin’ Robin.’ He’d do anything in his power to keep Charles laughing.

They made it home just in time for the girls to have another meal. It had been an eventful few hours, and Charles was tired and his chest ached, tender and full of milk.

They happily dismissed Kitty and Angel who refused to accept payment no matter how Erik pressed them on the issue.

“The girls were angels,” they assured to doting fathers as they made their way out the door. “We’ll see you at the clinic Charles, don’t forget next Tuesday,” Angel said softly in his ear as she pulled him in for a quick hug.

 _“I left something for you in the cabinet by the bed,”_ she whispered quickly. He pulled back in confusion but then she was pulling away and Kitty was winking at him playfully before they made their escape.

Erik was already shrugging out of his suit jacket as he leaned over the crib to check on the girls, “Let’s get out of these dress clothes before these cuties make a mess of them,” he said fondly.

Charles felt his heart swell with love at the way Erik adored their girls. He was happy just to have a good father for his kids. The rest didn’t matter; he tried to assure his bruised self esteem.

They quickly lost themselves in feeding the girls and preparing for bed. They were just finished tucking them all into their crib when Charles remembered Angel’s whispered message.

“Hey, can you check the cabinet next to the bed?” he asked Erik absently as he tucked the blanket more securely around Anya’s thrashing feet. She was a very aggressive dreamer.

When he turned around, Erik was approaching him like a predator on full alert, holding a small, white packet in one hand.

“What’s that?” Charles asked, confused.

“Christmas come early,” Erik growled, tossing him onto the bed and proceeding to thoroughly reacquaint himself with his husband’s body. He definitely owed those midwives a drink.

Charles didn’t know what a contraceptive sleeve was or where Angel had gotten them and he didn’t care. He only basked in the glory of being too sore to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the snippet! XOXO


End file.
